User Interface
This page is about how things are displayed in Lanota, as well as what all its menus and buttons do. Opening When opening the game, background music from Chapter 5 plays as the opening theme. Chapters Currently, there are 6 Main Story chapters, 2 Side Stories, and 11 Expansion chapters. Finding Songs After selecting a chapter from the Map Select, the player will arrive at an overworld map with art and various landmarks. Almost everything that stands out from the background is a song; tapping it will show the player what they selected. Unavailable songs have their landmarks shrouded in fog and can only be unlocked by playing the previous ones. Explanations for all the buttons: *The number below the song and composer name on the top is the player's best score, if there is one (if the song hasn't been played before, the number will display 0). *The arrows with song names on the top two corners let the player select other songs without going back to the map. *The left bookmark on the top shows what mode (Tune or Purify) the song was cleared in, if at all. *The right bookmark on the top shows the score rank of the player's best score (more below). *The blank Notalium icons on the two sides show non-completed challenges. *The colored Notalium icons show completed challenges. *The Whisper, Acoustic, Ultra and Master buttons on the bottom change the song's difficulty (more below). *The X tab on the right takes the player back to the map. *The Next arrow on the bottom right takes the player to song settings and start. *The Song thumbnail can be swiped to show different completion state pictures (in order: before play, after first play, after three challenges) Menu By selecting the Menu, the player is directed to several options: *'Items' allows the player to view all their collected items from the story. *'Shop' takes the player to the shop where one can purchase expansions/side stories. *'Map Select' brings the player to select either stories or expansions. *'Tutorial' takes the player back to the tutorial. *'Story Review' takes the player to review either the stories or animations. The player can also access the appendix, in which artwork for all unlocked songs are shown. *'Stats' takes the player to their statistics. The total amount of notalium collected, chart stats, and total score are shown. Settings By selecting Option in the Menu, the player can adjust their in-game settings. Explanations for all the options: *'Background Effect' can be turned on or off This determines whether backgrounds in songs fade from black and white to color. When turned off, the background remains in color. *'Cloud Save' turns cloud save on or off. *'Calibration' calibrates the notes during gameplay. By pressing "detail", the player can sync the timing of the notes with a visual representation of the tuner. *'Opacity' adjusts the tuner background from values 0-100. The higher the value, the more opaque the tuner is. Lower values make it more transparent. *'Tap Volume' determines how loud tap sounds during gameplay will be.